


Spike Tape and Spotlights

by MagnoliaDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Childhood Friends, Enemies Lite ??, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not quite friends not quite enemies, Parent Death Mention, Rekindling Friendships, Thy're not quite enemies at the beginning though, more like Diet Enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaDoll/pseuds/MagnoliaDoll
Summary: Closing nights were always hectic, even more so when your program is in danger of being shut down by the school board....They couldn't just let this happen, this was something too important to them to just let the board take.They were going to save this theatre program, if it took everything they had.Keith just had no idea how.





	1. Prologue "We're Striking the Set Today, Guys"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally wrote this for my friend Mel on a whim, but decided to share it.  
> This is partially based on my experience in Theatre my senior year of high school and partially just fiction do I hope that you can all see a little of my passion for the art in the characters.

      Closing nights were always hectic and often followed by melancholy tears from the cast, even more so when your program is in danger of being shut down by the school board. Keith wasn’t the most sentimental person in the world even less so in the troupe itself, but even he couldn’t help but exude the same disheartened feelings as everyone in the dressing room around him. The harsh yellow of the make-up lights in the dressing room illuminated the sad scene before him. The leisurely movements of Nyma as she attempted to define Shiro’s eyebrows, the discarded paint cans left over from first rounds of tech rehearsals littering the far corner of the room, and Hunk’s body strewn out across the usually deserted theatre couch (a true sign of hopelessness among theatre kids everywhere).

       $72,500, seventy-two thousand five hundred dollars and some change: that was the annual budget of the theatre program at their school – well that’s what it was before it was decided by the school district that their school, North Arus High School, would relocate more money to their two time defending state championship football team, The Lions, by draining funds from other programs primarily The Theatre. Now, to avoid being cut they had to prove they could be profitable and maybe even self-sufficient even with the debilitating cuts. It was kind of funny actually, this could be their last show and they were doing Godspell, of all shows they’re chronically eccentric director, Coran, could choose he selected Godspell. It’s funny because at this point only a divine miracle could save them.

      It wasn’t fair.

      Sure, the Theater itself was a bit worse for wear, and they didn’t quite preform enough Shakespeare for Keith’s tastes, but, for what it was worth this program was the best part of his experience in the public school system. Keith could see the reasoning behind the board’s decision, because, no, theatre was not the most profitable club on campus, but it held more value than monetary ones. This program was the one thing Keith could say was his, the one thing in his life he was proud to be a part of. The only stable aspect of his existence, because he knew that no matter how many times his dad would vanish for the week leaving Keith to stay at Shiro’s or how many times he would come home to find the whole place rearranged sometime throughout the day, he knew that at least he could have three to four hours a day of sanctuary waiting for him.

      The whole situation made Keith’s blood boil, and what made it worse was the kid playing Judas, Lance, was just acting like nothing was wrong. He always claimed he loved this program, that he loved his cast and crew, but he doesn’t even have the decency to feel even a glimpse of tribulation. It was bullshit. Everyone seemed to just know the gravity of the situation and that tonight’s show wouldn’t be enough to save them; everyone except Lance that is.

      Keith couldn’t stand him. I mean, he kind of had to adapt to his antics since they’ve lived across the street from each other for well on a decade. Currently, he was the only one engaged in normal backstage activity with his phone blasting songs meant to hype the cast around him, but that only served as an ironic back tracking to the bleak atmosphere.

                    Oblivious.

      “Guys, guys, hey everyone can I have all eyes on me for a bit,” Keith looked up at Lance’s voice cutting through his thoughts.

                   Yep, oblivious that’s what this kid was, Keith decided.

      “I just want everyone to know that we have been kicking some major ass this production, and that even though we’ve had some key moments out there during our time playing Jesus and his disciples in the 1970s next show is going to be even more of a spectacle. I can just tell, and maybe this time Shiro will finally let someone else play the lead am I right or am I right—?” Keith almost leaped off his stool in anger, but before he could shut that idiot up Shiro stepped in.

      “Not now Lance, I don’t really think this is the time for that kind overzealousness. We don’t know what’s going to happen after tonight,” Shiro sighed.

      “Exactly!” Lanced exclaimed, “we don’t know! Which means we still have a chance, one night to knock it out of the park. We’ve been advertising like crazy for weeks now. This could be the night to end all nights, ya know? A real Hollywood ending” Keith groaned, but his stomach bubbled at his words. Maybe he had a point… then again maybe he was full of crap like usual.

      At that moment Allura, the stage manager, lightly knocked and peeked her head through the dressing room door.

      “Places have been called, guys,” she stated.

      The whole room seemed to shift at her words. Hunk rose from his face down position and jogged out the door to be in position to pull curtain. Nyma powdered Shiro’s face one last time just to make sure it was perfect (he was playing Jesus after all). Shiro took one last deep breath before rolling on his baseball jersey for the last time. Keith himself prepared to stalk out of the dressing room before someone caught his wrist.

      “Hey, Keith before you go do you think you could like boop my nose, for luck?” It was Lance and his stupid pre-show ritual, but something was different about this time.

      “I thought you only did those for competition shows?”

      “I do usually, but like this one seems warranted, ya’ know man?”

      “You’re not gonna make it around to everyone, you know that,” Keith stated “I thought it ‘didn’t work if you didn’t get everyone?”

      “Usually, but I didn’t manage my time well and I gotta take what I can get,” Lance laughed awkwardly “so that means it’s down to you”

      Keith stares at this boy he’s known basically his whole life and he notices something different. Fear, no more like anxiety, a rare moment where Lance’s demeanor was thrown off. With a deep breath Keith finally replies in defeat.

      “I do it with the right pointer finger, right?”

      “Yeah,” Lance recoils obviously shocked, “thanks man!”

      “No problem, let’s go break some legs”

      And as his finger made contact with Lance’s nose in what he referred to as a ‘boop’ Keith felt a new resolve wash through him.

      They were going to save this theatre program, if it took everything they had.

                                         He just had no idea how.


	2. Chapter 1 "The Audition is the Easiest Part"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem worried about what happened back there with Lance so I thought we’d go check up on him,” Shiro responded shifting the car to park.
> 
> “I’m not worried about Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I wanna thank you guys for reading this, ecspecially if your one of the people that commented (ya'll really made my day). I also want to thank two of my darling friends Taylor for editing this and everything else I write, and Maria for helping with the Spanish I included in this chapter.  
> On that note, there is Spanish in this chapter. It isn't a lot and I've included the translations at the end, hope that isn't too troublesome.
> 
> Happy Reading!

      When Keith woke up that morning he could feel it was going to be one of those days that threw his whole week askew. It had been a week since closing night, and for the first time since then, he had actually woken up in his own bed instead of his honorary room (also referred to as the guest room) at Shiro’s place.

      However, he knew the end to his stay at home was near as soon as he made it downstairs and saw his dad’s hiking bag sat at the front door. Just to be sure, he peeked his head out the windows pointing toward the cul-de-sac to see if the truck was packed, and sure enough it sat on the curb packed up and raring to go. Keith never really questioned his dad’s intention, when he disappeared, honestly he felt it wasn’t any of his business. Ever since his mom died things have been awkward between the two, they were never really able to adapt to being alone together, and soon the house just became flooded with their silence. Keith never thought it was out of malice his dad would wander, he was just an awkward guy. Because of this Keith’s mom was always seemed like a beacon of pure warm light, she took over entire rooms by just existing. Keith always just assumed when his mom was around his dad never had to try hard at being warm and caring, so now that she was gone he didn’t know how to reach out without her.

      Looking back, maybe his father being gone so often has done some good, it had made him more independent that’s for sure.

      Out of the corner of his eye Keith notices his father come into the foyer with keys in hand reaching for his bag.

      “Oh! Uh… mornin’ son…,” He nervously mumbles “…you’re up early.”

      “No I’m not, you’re just never here,” Keith retorted.

      His dad only grunted in response, turning his head away from Keith’s gaze.

      “Don’t get lost out there, ‘kay old man…it’d be a real hassle for me,” Keith responds turning his pajama clad body towards the kitchen to rummage some makings of a breakfast.

      As he sits at the cold barren granite countertops and eats his makeshift morning sustenance Keith looks around wondering how much less of a home this house could feel. As he was finishing up he heard the front door creep open before closing and locking. In an instant, his phone is out to let Shiro know he’d be back over for the night at least.

      God, did he hate these kinds of mornings.

                                                                                                              ____________________________________________

 

      All day at school Keith couldn’t concentrate. It felt like his mind was going a mile a minute with worry about the boards final decision, and every time he passed another theatre kid in the hall he would ask the same question:

                     “Did we save ourselves?”

      Nyma didn’t know, Rolo didn’t know, Pidge and Hunk couldn’t help, and Keith didn’t even bother asking any of the Theatre ones if they knew. By the time the end of the day rolled around Keith probably looked desperate by all meanings of the word, but when he walked out towards the student parking lot to Shiro’s spot he got a text telling him his day wasn’t quite over yet.

      [3:50 pm] **Shiro:** Emergency officer meeting the board made a decision. You don’t mind sitting in and waiting for me do you?

      [3:52pm] **Keith:** I don’t have much of a choice. Be by in a few.

      Keith stuffed his phone back in his pocket and made a one eighty turn towards the black box that they used as a makeshift classroom and meeting space. Usually officer meetings were exactly what they sounded like, drole, so Keith would wait outside the door on the patio tables. While Shiro fulfilled his presidential duties and ran things, unfortunately today’s meeting was more crucial and he felt he had to actually sit in. 

      When he arrived everyone seemed to be engaging in their usual chaos of snacks being tossed around and backpacks being abandoned on the floor, while their owners laughed and shouted jokes and weightless insults across the room. The loudest voice of all was once again, Lance, still seemingly unperturbed by the thought they could lose their program at the whim of five people and a gavel. When Lance finally noticed Keith standing in the doorway, his face brightened before slowly twisting into an annoyed confusion.

      “Oh, what is he doing here,” Lance exclaimed, “I thought I could at least avoid his sour attitude here of all places?!”

      Keith scoffed and stalked in towards the nearest open seat.

      “Shiro’s my ride home today and since he has to be here, I have to be here,”

      “Can’t you wait outside or something? This is a top secret high-security OFF-I-CER meeting!” Lance insisted stressing the syllables of the word officer dramatically.

      “It’s about the revenue of the last show, right?” Keith questioned, “finding out if saved the program or not, I think I’d find out sooner or later.”

      Lance slouches down further in his plastic blue chair

      “Ugh, fine I guess you’re right, but I don’t like it,” there was a pause before Lance exclaimed questioningly, “Hey?!”

      “What?”

      “Why didn’t you ask me for a ride home?! I live literally across the street from you!” He looked offended, but Keith couldn’t imagine why.

      “First of all, your car is so old and damaged it’s the literal definition of a death trap,”

Lance leapt out of his seat, “Annie is a mature beast who’s just had a long-learned life, that’s all!”

      Keith could admit one thing about Lance, at least he was amusing when he was being annoying.

      “Plus, I’m staying at Shiro’s tonight, so your help wouldn’t even be helpful or necessary,” Keith replied with a slight laugh at Lance’s exuberance.

       When their director, Coran, finally arrived conversation died down so the actual meeting could occur. They went through all the usual monotonous meeting agendas Keith wasn’t interested in and he had his phone out for most of it until Coran encouraged him to be more engaged. Shiro, as acting president, introduced all the meeting topics and speakers, Allura announced general news regarding post show clean up as acting VP, Hunk shared some of the cast photos he’d taken to fulfill his role a Historian, Lance rattled on about the troupe’s social media presence and other Social Officer rhetoric, while Pidge, as secretary, took careful notes through the whole meeting. When all the usual business was said and done the air got thick as everyone waited for someone, to break the news.

      “Now, the news I’m sure everyone has been anxious about all day,” Allura started, “around fourth period today the board called Coran and told him that … they have decided to move forward with the disbandment of the theatre program here at North Arus High in order to use the money more efficiently based on the low revenue from the previous few productions.”

      He knew this could happen, in fact he knew this would happen, but hearing it finalized felt like a giant weight had been dropped on his chest. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to come to terms with their fate, and Keith couldn’t help but feel the similarity of the silence to the rest of his world. It was a crude comparison, because he wasn’t alone in his sorrow here but he felt just as alone as he did when he stepped into the doors of his own home. Now, he could truly see that he would never truly be free from the smothering silence that followed him. He found himself panicking and looking over towards Lance, and for the first time he felt he needed the comfort of hearing him break the silence.

 _Say something_ , he thought, _Anything, you idiot …. please_

      As if he heard his pleading Lance stood slowly from his seat eyes wide and blank.

      “W-what do you mean low revenues, we did eight nights of performances … I advertised everywhere I could think of twitter, facebook, me and Hunk spent two Saturdays handing out fliers down by the mall, I even promoted to every table I served at my dad’s restaurant. I don’t understand…” He rattled on his voice uncharacteristically slight.

      “Lance, this isn’t your fault, there wasn’t much we could do with just this one production of Godspell anyway, to have been proved profitable we would have needed to make back about $7,000 … most likely even more.” Allura rationalized.

      “I’m the social officer, I’m in charge of publicity, it was my job to help fill seats and sell tickets…,” Lance continued numbly

      “But why? Am I missing something here? Where did this $7,000 come from?” Keith questioned, cutting off Lance’s spiral of self-deprecation.

      “Basically, our original budget from the district was $72,500,” This time it was Pidge speaking, “and around $50,000 of that was reallocated to other more ‘active’ activities, we typically do around three shows a year including competition. So, with our new budget of roughly $22,000 we have about $7,000 per show.”

      As they continued Keith could see Lance’s face grow darker and his shoulders begin to shake. Was he crying? No he couldn’t have been, Lance wasn’t the type of person to just give up like this he always had a way to fight back, at least that’s what Keith always remembered about him.

      “Yeah man, and Godspell is an expensive show with royalties and all that,” Hunk added, “probably set us back more than could’ve afforded.”

       “No, no I get that but that’s it … we’re done just like that, we don’t even get a shot at competition this year,” Keith said dismissively, “This is such a load of shit!”

      “Though I agree wholeheartedly my young thespian I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from such language on campus,” Coran said, offering a slight comfort to a panicking Keith.

      In his contemplative passion Keith had almost forgotten about Lance until he heard his chair screech across the floor as he stormed out towards the student parking lot eyes pointed to the ground.

      “Lance!” Shiro called out after him rising from his seat.

      “Lance…,” Keith echoed.

 

                                                                                                                ____________________________________________

 

      The radio was off on the ride home in Shiro’s hummer, it was odd but neither of them really felt like bothering.  Keith had felt a little numb and exhausted ever since the adrenaline and anger had fled from his body within minutes of leaving the school. Keith had his hand on his chin with his eyes closed in thought when the car turned into his neighborhood. This day had been shit, and Keith didn’t feel like spending any more time than necessary in that house while getting his things. He had a very simple outline for how he was going to approach things, in and out within 5 minutes, he hoped.

      Keith sighed and opened his eyes, when he noticed a familiar sight up ahead on the passenger side of the street, the McClain house. He couldn’t help but straighten in his seat, his mind drifted back to the way Lance was acting when Allura broke the news. Keith never expected that from someone like Lane, he was always so happy and filled with personality. In fact, the same thing could be said for the McClain house itself.

      Keith found it hard to believe sometime that right across the street from his own silent prison was a place that just exuded warmth and color. The McClain’s were nice people from what Keith remembered from his childhood. Mia always seemed too old and too mature for Keith to really know, Hector was cool and followed the usual older brother code of ethics, and Joey was just a baby so there wasn’t much they could do together, then there was Lance and of course the second youngest Lucille who were the only ones Keith was close enough in age to associate with. To be fair, he hadn’t always disliked Lance at one time they might of actually be considered friends, they practically grew up together with little Luci always on their heels trying to be a part of their fun.

      Keith was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Shiro turn the car into the wrong driveway, Lance’s driveway next to his mom’s SUV.  

      “Wait, what are you doing? This is the wrong side of the street,” Keith questioned alertly.

      “Well, you seem worried about what happened back there with Lance so I thought we’d go check up on him,” Shiro responded shifting the car to park.

      “I’m not worried about Lance!” Keith insisted.

      “Well, if you insist,” Shiro sighed, “but I was going to check on him anyway, so come on I’m not wasting gas for you to just sit here.”

       The walk to the door almost made Keith want to turn tail and run, even just the front yard held so many memories he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to actually walk through the door.

       After Shiro knocked there was a pause before a voice shouted out, “Dame un minute!”

      “¿Quién está ahí?” the voice repeated as the door opened.

      When the door swung open, Lance’s mom gasped at the sight of a much taller Keith than she remembered. To Keith however, Mrs. McClain just seemed as if she had shrunk. Her round face was framed by her wavy brown hair and she looked as young as the last time Keith had been over.

      “Keith?!” she cried out, “Oh my, I never thought I’d see you here again, I am so glad I was wrong!”

      “Hey…Mrs. McClain…. I guess it’s been a long time,” Keith laughed rubbing the back of his neck feeling somewhat bad.

      “Call me Mrs. Camilla,” the older woman insisted “you’re a young man now, you’ve earned it.”

      Mrs. McCl —Camilla’s wide smile reminded Keith of how colorful and intense the woman could be. Keith returned her smile involuntarily, Mrs. Camilla moved in to give Keith a hug and he had to bend down a little to reciprocate.

      “What brings you two strapping young men here today?” Mrs. Camilla questioned jokingly, “here to take one of my children of my hands and whisk them away?”

      “We got a bit of bad news today in theatre,” Shiro stepped up, “and Lance took things pretty hard, so we wanted to check on him.”

      “Well, I just got back from the restaurant a little bit ago so I haven’t seen him since this morning,” She frowned, “but his car is out front, so come in and let’s see if we can find my son.”

      The house had stayed pretty much unchanged for the most part since Keith’s childhood, and it was still impeccably clean for a household with five children and filled to the brim with fresh flowers. As they walked past the kitchen and down the hall they became surrounded by family photos, medals, award plaques, and individual school pictures. When they entered the living room Lucille was sprawled on the couch basically hollering on the phone with what Keith could assume were her friends. Even though the house hadn’t changed much, little Luci sure had, her curly black hair was no longer confined to braided pigtails and she definitely knew her way around a makeup brush now.

      “Luci, has visto a tu hermano hoy día?” Mrs. Camilla asked the young teenager.

      Lucille looked up at her mother with a slightly annoyed expression.

      “¿Qué hermano?” she asked putting her hand between her mouth and the receiver of her cell.

      “Lance,” Mrs. McClain replied curtly and even Keith could see her annoyance beginning to brew, “Los amigos de él le vinieron a ver.”

      “Espera, Lance no tiene amigos, mama,” Lucille laughed out.

      Her mother shot back in Spanish her tone growing more annoyed.

      Lucille groaned at her mother’s warning tone, throwing her head back against the couch’s arm.

      “Creo que esta en el garaje, aunque pudiera estar llorando,” Luci sighed.

      Mrs. Camilla’s face hardened at her daughter’s words, and even though Keith couldn’t tell what they were saying he knew Luci most likely wasn’t being kind… at all. Mrs. Camilla responded back in a commanding tone, placing her right hand firmly on the hip of her suit pants and pointing harshly at her daughter.

      "Lucille is going to show you boys out to the garage," Mrs. Camilla said turning to face her guests, "that's her best guess to where he could be." 

      Lucille groaned and told her friends she had to go before hanging up the phone and leisurely pulled herself into a sitting position, looking Keith and Shiro up and down.

      “Hazlo ahora, Lucille!” Her mom yelled before turning to leave the room.

      Once Mrs. Camilla was gone Lucille pulled herself of the couch and looked over her shoulder back and Keith and Shiro.

      “Come on, he’s probably in the garage being sad and shit,” she groaned before proceeding out towards the side of the house.

      “So, Kogane,” Lucille started “who’s your friend, he’s cute”

      “Uh… I’m Shiro nice to meet you Lucille…” Shiro answered.

      When they reached the garage door Lucille paused and turned towards the boys “Call me Luci,’ she replied flirtasiously at Shiro, “only my mom insists on calling me that old woman name.”

      Keith stayed back watching Luci shamelessly flirt and Shiro awkwardly and politely try to ward her off. When Luci finally left the two boys proceeded inside the garage only to find Lance sitting behind a drum set numbly tapping at the foot pedals.  

      “I didn’t know you played drums,” Shiro spoke up after a moment of silence.

      “Don’t,” Lance replied distantly, “Hector left them here when he went off to college”

      “Oh, is that you’re brother?” Shiro inquired, “your family seems very nice, I just met your sister for the first time…she seems like a real treat to have around.”

      “Which sister?”

      “Uh…Luci…, she’s really uh sweet”

      “Firstly, no she’s not she’s a brat,” Lance scoffed, “and secondly she’s 14”

      “Oh no! t-that’s not how I meant it, I-I was just trying to be – you know what I’m going to go try and find the bathroom,” Shiro fumbled quickly removing himself from the room.

     Keith stood in the doorway silently after Shiro took his abrupt leave, looking everywhere but Lance. 

      _What would I even say?_ Keith thought, _I can't lie and say things will be alright... and I can't feign happiness. Hell I'm probably just as drained as he is._

      “You can talk to me ya’ know…,” Lance said turning his attention from the drum set to Keith, “…I don’t bite, unless that’s your thing and all.”

 _Good, he’s joking,_ Keith thought, _that means he’s feeling better and I can go sooner._

      “You would be into some creepy cannibalistic shit,” Keith tossed back.

      “If I wanted to be cannibalistic I’d be artistic about it, bake you into a pie and serve it,” Lance lightly chuckled.

      The reference didn’t go over Keith’s head, but he was shocked that Lance even knew enough Shakespeare to reference one of the more obscure (and violent) plays in his portfolio. Apparently, Lance had taken Keith’s smug silence as ignorance.

      “Wow, for someone who’s always sucking up to the bard you’d think that you’d recognize a reference to _Titus Andronicus!”_ he teased wide eyed and then formed his mouth to extend the word ‘wow’ silently mocking Keith.

      “I know what it’s from you idiot!” Keith shot back quickly stomping his way out of the doorway to Lance, still sitting at the drums, “honestly I’m just shocked you know more than ‘never was there a story of more woe’ from Romeo and Juliet.”

      Lance lifted his head smiling up at Keith who was taken aback, the goofy smile on his face took Keith back to when they used to run around this house with blankets tied around their necks like capes and jump of anything even slightly off the ground so they could ‘fly’. Back to the time they broke a hole in the upstairs coat closet door and tried tape in closed with Superman duct tape. It had been a while since they’d been like this, it made Keith regret ever thinking he didn’t like how Lance had become obnoxious, because it was a lie Lance didn’t change at all…he just didn’t know what had.

      Keith sighed “Tomorrow is Saturday so maybe you could pick me up from Shiro’s and we could have lunch and figure out how to save our theatre program,” 

      Lance’s eyes widened in shock, and then his smile widened to match in excitement.

      “You’re serious?! You have a plan?!”

      “No…not yet, but we can do this together like old times we can figure this out,” Keith responded.

      Lance launched himself off the stool for the drums and threw himself at Keith to hug him. As his body collided with Keith’s they fell back a little against the wall right behind them, and Keith just stood there holding his childhood friend whose face was buried in his tee-shirt. They were going to have to work some real magic for this to work.

                                                                                                         ____________________________________________

              BONUS:

 

              As Lance walked Keith back to Shiro’s car things had gone back to being quiet before…

              “You know Shiro’s like daddy as fuck, not in a sexual way at all, but like he always just seems like an old man who just wants to play some golf and retire”  


              “What the fuck dude?!”

              “Oh, you can’t say you’ve never thought this,” Lance challenged.

              “Gross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading, and also feedback is always accepted and welcome!
> 
> Translations:  
> Dame un minute! "Give me a minute!"  
> ¿Quién está ahí? “Who’s There?” 
> 
> Luci, has visto a tu hermano hoy día “Luci, have you seen your brother today?” 
> 
> ¿Qué hermano? “Which brother?”
> 
> Los amigos de él le vinieron a ver “His friends are here to see him” 
> 
> Espera, Lance no tiene amigos, mama “Wait, Lance doesn’t have any friends, mom” 
> 
> Creo que esta en el garaje, aunque pudiera estar llorando “I think he’s in the garage, he might be crying though” 
> 
> Hazlo ahora Lucille! “Do it now Lucille!”


	3. Chapter 2 "Once More From the Top!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, Lance we’re literally about to leave town limits where are we headed?”
> 
> “Oh yeah, sorry you don’t mind if we head to my parents’ restaurant for lunch,” Lance asked “It’s good food and it’s also free food…, well I mean it’s free for me.”
> 
> Keith had no problem with the idea so he shrugged, “Yeah that’s fine by me, as long as we can actually get some planning done.”
> 
> “Don’t worry we won’t be bothered,” Lance smirked “plus I have an idea that what I dug up will instill some confidence in saving the program.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so sorry this took so long! Things have been hectic, second semester in college has been wrecking me but I feel like I'm getting back on track sort of. Finals are coming up though so...wish me luck on that!

      His head ached as he rose from the sheets of the guest room at Shiro’s house, ‘ _maybe 3am isn’t a good bedtime’_ he thought groggily. Keith lurched over the side of the bed to reach his phone that was plugged into the wall behind the bedside table, 10:50am it told him. The memory of staying up all night agonizing over today’s date – meeting with Lance made 10:50 seem like an ungodly hour to be conscious. Keith unplugged his phone and plopped himself back down on the bed as he scrolled through emails and notifications he missed while asleep.

      It was all just a waste of time and he knew it none of the messages really mattered, but having the notifications lingering on was bothering him today for some reason. Laying back on the pillows Keith stared at the ceiling anxiously with his phone hanging over the side in his hand, groaning his mind wandered back to Lance and their plans for today. How were they even going to go about this? Maybe he should just cancel, say he’s sick and then stay in the house all day? He knew that wouldn’t work though, Lance was bound to just show up anyways now that Keith had gotten him excited.

      Soon, the pounding in his head was joined by another sensation as his stomach made its demands for the morning known.

_‘Food…that sounds like a plan’_

      Keith rolled lazily off the side of the bed gripping his phone in his hand as he got up for the day, the mirror on the bedside reflected at him a very tired looking self. Long hair lied back with the bangs sticking out at odd angles, yesterday’s clothes laid wrinkled on his body, and a drool splattered cheek with an imprint left from the zipper of his jacket. Keith groaned and tore off his jacket throwing it to the ground as he made his way downstairs, hopefully someone had made breakfast or at least his cereal wasn’t all gone.

      When Keith reached the kitchen a bowl and spoon were already sitting out for him along with his box of unjustifiably sweet, but most definitely satisfying cereal. Now that Keith thought about it, the mere fact that Shiro’s parents kept a box for him around meant a lot. Not just because of the sentiment, but because it was probably the only food in their pantry that wasn’t some kind of organic .02 calorie specialty cuisine. Keith grabbed the setting, and apple from the counter, and his cereal and made his way to the breakfast nook, the cereal in the box rustling as it moved. As he sat down a yellow sticky note Shiro left on the box caught his attention.

  _Got called in for a shift at the market, I’ll be off around 3:00pm._

_Mom and Dad went to the community garden this morning should be back soon._

_Also weathers supposed to get pretty bad later on today so plan around that._

_\- Shiro_

_P.S. Feed Cerberus and Noire before you leave!_

             

              Tossing the note aside Keith began to slice his apple, vaguely remembering the sound of the shower running when he was still in bed, but honestly couldn’t pin point a time when Shiro or his parents could have left. His mind wandered as he poured the contents of his favorite cereal into the bowl and subsequently all over the table and floor.

              “Fuck…,” he whined moving to sweep the flakes off the table to be picked up later.

              That was until Shiro’s brown and white speckled St. Bernard, Cerberus, crawled out from under the breakfast table slowly towards the opportune snacks on the ground.

              “Cerb, no,” Keith shouted swatting the dogs nose in an attempt to ward him off “bad dog! You’ll get sick, yet you persist!”

              Eventually he was able to scrounge all the cereal flakes and bits into his palm before Cerb could get to them, that didn’t stop the canine from searching the ground for any missed treats. Relieved Keith rose from the ground banging his head in the bottom of the table he neglected to crawl out from under.

              “Ah, shit!” he yelped rubbing the back of his head as he sank beck to sit on the ground.

              Keith sat there with the dog in silence, just to slow down for a while _‘as if this morning couldn’t go slower enough,’_ Keith numbly laughed at his thoughts drawing the attention of the dog at his side. Cereberus turned his head towards the boy occupying the floor with him curiously.

              “Hey Cerberus,” the big brown and white speckled dog plopped his head down on Keith’s leg in response, “I feel about that way too, boy.”

              Relaxing against the base of the breakfast table with the dog on his lap Keith closed his eyes. Not thinking about anything in particular, but not thinking about nothing. As he stroked the back of the dog’s neck absentmindedly, he remembered Shiro’s note.

              “Guess you need breakfast to, Cerb,” Keith said reaching his arm up awkwardly to grab a couple apple slices, “do you think some apples counts as fed?”

              No matter his real thoughts on the matter Cerberus took the slices out of Keith’s hand readily leaving a glob of saliva in their place. As the dog gnawed on his faux breakfast Keith left him to his own devices, still interested in the conversation though.

              “Yesterday was weird Cerb…, I mean it felt like being shot back in time when I was at Lance’s place,” Keith laid his head back against the table’s base “I half expected my mom to ring the doorbell to come pick me up.”

              The dog did not respond.

“And Luci…, wow did she grow up she’s definitely not interested in invading our games of ‘Cops and Robbers’…,” Keith looked at the indifferent animal at his side, “you don’t know what I’m saying.”

              After a sigh releases from his body he tenses at the sound of a crashing vase in the next room.

              “And I think I just found Noire,” he groans crawling out from under the table to retrieve the rogue feline.

              The rest of the morning passed without much incident after wrangling the ever grumpy Noire, feeding the animals, and getting dressed for a morning jog. Jogging wasn’t a regular activity for Keith at all, but he couldn’t sit around with his stomach in knots about today he had to do something. Before he left for his run he checked the planter box outside the front door to see if he remembered to put back the spare house key the last time he used it. The jog wasn’t very long and didn’t stretch as far as Keith would have liked, mostly because he not too familiar with Shiro’s neighborhood past the block he lives on. When he gets back its almost 12:30 and no one seems to be back at the house just yet, stretching his arms Keith catches a whiff of himself.

              _‘Eck! I guess a shower is definitely in order’_

              As he strips himself in front of the bathroom mirror his text tone goes off, after a quick glance he sees its Lance.

              [12:29pm] **Lance:** what time?

              [12:29pm] **Keith:** I know what you’re talking about, but it would serve you well to be specific

              [12:30pm] **Lance:** you seem peeved; did you just wake up? Goooooood morning sunshine~

              Keith scoffed losing his patience a little.

              [12:31pm] **Keith:** Just pick me up at 1:15

      The water was near scalding as it poured down Keith’s face down his body, but he didn’t really mind. It felt nice on his scalp and down his neck, and it was nice enough for him to forget his anxiety about meeting with Lance even if just for a little while.

_‘We can do this together like old times…we can figure this out’_

      His mind flashed back to his words from the day before, and he raised his head towards the showerhead in frustration.   _What was I thinking,_ he thought as the water rushed past his closed eyelids and over his face, _why don’t I ever think before I speak!_

      Running his hands through his hair Keith decided it would be best to just get today over with. Shutting off the water, Keith hung his head letting the excess drip forward before stepping out of the shower.

      Keith’s text tone goes off once more form the bathroom sink, confident it’s just Lance Keith ignores it, wrapping a towel around his waist. As Keith heads past the second story window towards his room he notices Lance hanging out his car by the curb. A sudden honk of Lance’s horn startled Keith making him loose grip on the fabric held on his waist.

      The towel drops.

      Keith is exposed.

      Alarmed Keith stares back towards Lance, his face growing increasingly hot and red.

      Lance stares back at Keith.

      Lance covers his eyes and screams.

      Keith is naked and afraid.

      Picking up his towel Keith runs into the guest room and slams the door behind him, Keith tried to slow his breathing as he stood against the wood of the door. He can hear his phone aggressively buzzing from the bathroom where he left it.

              _Fuck._

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

      He couldn’t believe his shit luck, sinking onto the bed Keith bemoans the last few minutes of his life.

_What if I just don’t leave this room ever again, I could home school from...someone else’s home_

      In the background of his thoughts Keith hears the insistent sound of the doorbell ringing through the house and Cerberus losing his shit in response. Deciding his plan to become a hermit in Shiro’s house was out of the question he hastily throws on the first outfit at the top of his overnight bag along with his hoodie and wallet and bustles down to the front door. Avoiding eye contact Keith takes a deep breath and opens the door for the boy on the other side.

      “Uh, hey,” Lance mumbles scratching the back of his neck.

      “…hey,” Keith replies keeping his head down.

      “uh, you uh… ready to go?” Lance questions.

      “Yeah just let me lock up and I’ll meet you at the car.”

      By the time Keith had set the alarm, ensured the animals’ safety, and finished locking up Lance had recovered from his faux pas and regained some of his mojo.

      “Yo, Keith took you long enough,” Lance jested as Keith slid into the passenger seat “you’d think you were locking down a CIA base or something.”

      “Personally, I enjoy not being the reason my friend’s parents’ homes get robbed.”

      “Wouldn’t it be burglary?”

      “I think it’s only burglary if someone’s home,” Keith guessed as Lance began to pull away from Shiro’s house.

      The car ride was pretty uneventful, they talked about school, and argued over the radio system, and jabbered on about the annual carnival coming up, through which Keith deduced Lance was way too excited for the food stalls and corn maze. The drive had been uneventful, until Keith realized he had no idea where they were headed.

      “Um, Lance we’re literally about to leave town limits where are we headed?”

      “Oh yeah, sorry you don’t mind if we head to my parents’ restaurant for lunch,” Lance asked “It’s good food and it’s also free food…, well I mean it’s free for me.”

      Keith had no problem with the idea so he shrugged, “Yeah that’s fine by me, as long as we can actually get some planning done.”

      “Don’t worry we won’t be bothered,” Lance smirked “plus I have an idea that what I dug up will instill some confidence in saving the program.”

 ____________________________________________

              The restaurant was fairly quiet for lunch time on a Saturday, and the people that were around consisted mostly of the McClain family. The whole place reminded Keith of a second version of the McClain house, warm dark wood floors and tables with colorful stained glass light fixtures, more pictures of the family plastered on the walls this time cousins and aunts joined the McClain siblings’ photographs.

              “Oh shit,” Lance jumps “I left all my research in the car. I’ll be right back, Keith.”

              Keith weakly waved Lance off in a reply, still entranced in the pictures hanging on the walls. As his eyes scanned by picture of Mia in ballet attire, Hector with his first drum set, and Lance and Luci holding a baby Joey he caught sight of a surprisingly familiar face. His own face, it was a photo of him and Lance as children flanked by their mothers at some kind of picnic or birthday party there are streamers stuck in his mom’s hair and she has her arms wrapped lovingly around a baby Keith. Baby Lance and baby Keith are grinning widely at the camera and holding up hands covered in blue and red paint. Mrs. Camilla has her head thrown back in laughter as she ruffled baby Lance’s hair.

              Keith had never seen this picture before; he didn’t even remember what day this was, but there was evidence of it happening. Evidence of his mom’s existence outside of the few pictures of his mom in her wedding dress he’d salvaged from his dad’s purge of her existence. It was like a shock of cold water looking into her brown eyes framed by those familiar straight brows and her slim face and her short black pixie with her bangs slicked back.

      Absentmindedly, Keith began to wander closer the photo.

      “Keith,” A voice rang behind him, “Mijo? Are you alright?”

      Breaking form his trance Keith turns around to face Mrs. Camilla.

      “Oh, yeah sorry I was just looking at that picture of me and my mom with you and Lance.”

      “Ah! That was a fun day, our annual Easter picnic,” She went on “you and Lance were around 10 at the time, I still can’t believe it’s been seven years since you were both that small.”

      “Yeah…seven years ago…”

      “She was something special, you know? My first friend when we moved out here, I still can’t believe it’s been four years since…” She trailed off.

      Keith grimaced at the memory.

      “Oh, Keith I’m sorry I should—“

      “It’s okay Mrs. Camilla, I’m fine.”

      “If you want, the pictures yours,” She smiled “I’m sure I have another copy somewhere”

      Walking past the teen boy she reached over and plucked the frame picture from its place on the wall and hands it over. Keith runs his finger over the frame and silently thanks Lance’s mom as she headed back to work. Lance wasn’t back yet so Keith drifted to an empty booth in the back corner of the restaurant his focus still maintained on the picture frame in his clutches.

**SLAM!**

      A large blue binder filed with colored tabs and dividers, flops down on the table from Lance’s arms startling Keith.

      “Is this what you meant by research,” Keith shouted “It looks like you printed a whole forest!”

      “Aha, yell all you want, but I have single handedly found a way to stop the continuation of the disbandment and reverse the board’s decision completely!”

 

**Bonus:**

      “Lance Ernesto McClain!” Lance winced as his mother’s voice boomed from her bedroom where she was supposed to be sleeping “Have you any idea what time it is? If I hear that you rustling around in that office or use that printer again so help me!”

      “B-but Mama,” Lance whined “this is important, I swear I’m almost done!”

      He could hear his mother audibly sigh in frustration from the next room over and shut the door in defeat.

      “Wait! Mama,” Lance perked up remembering something vital.

      “What Lance?”

      “Can I borrow $30 to go to the office supply store in the morning?!”

      “Sí, ahora vete a la cama!”

      “Gracias, Mama!” Lance shouted back in triumph.

      “If Lance gets $30 so do I!” Luci jumped into the conversation.

      “Hey, me too!” The youngest, Joey, screamed in agreeance.

      Mrs. Camilla groaned loudly and slammed her bedroom door in a n attempt to ignore her younger children’s whines and shouts.

 _Sorry, mom,_ Lance thought holding his face in the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or constructive criticism!
> 
> Translation:  
> “Sí, ahora vete a la cama!” - "Yes, now go to bed!"
> 
> I always say for like updates and stuff follow me on Tumblr and Twitter, but I realize I like never actually talk about the fic until a chapter is literally done or being edited. So, instead if you have questions about the fic or just wanna talk Klance or whatever I'm here:
> 
> Twitter @emeraldtheivery  
> Tumblr magnoliadoll.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 3 "Am I the Only One Not Off-Book?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small smile creeped its way onto Keith’s face, as a single thought passed through his mind.  
> What is happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo, I'm back......and I'm honestly so sorry for the delay on this chapter there's just been a lot going on with me, and I've only recently been able to sit down and have some time for myself and this fic. 
> 
> But I have a short school break coming up and having that time will help me at least get a decent way through writing the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

At Lance’s words, Keith instinctively jerked his head up towards the boy standing over him in disbelief.

              “Bullshit,” he scoffed, “Let me see this god-send plan of yours,”

              Placing his mother’s picture aside, Keith takes hold of the binder that was intimidatingly taking up a large portion of the table in front of him. As he flipped through the tabbed pages only key words standout that Lance had highlighted and messily underlined: **due to precedent cases** , **2007 landmark** **case** , **petitioning** , **150 signatures** , **special session** , **COMPLETE MOTION OVERTURN**. Keith slowly raised his head from the pages to see Lance grinning smugly back at him.

              “Do ya’ see,” Lance asked eagerly, “do you understand how vital this is? We were all freaking out for nothing the answer was just in the fine print…of a hundred or so online documents on the school districts archive website.”

              “I think I need a little simplification, explain ALL THIS to me editing out the legal hocus pocus,” Keith remarked gesturing around the binder.

              “Oh! Okay well, first of all in 2007 this happened to ANOTHER program at some High school in the district, this time a Varsity Jazz Choir at umm… Southwest Arus Presbyterian High,” Lance rattled on “they petitioned though! Over 150 signatures in a little under a month, and when they presented this to the board they were forced to call a special session and eventually decided to completely overturn their decision!”

              “Okay…and what does one miracle case have to do with us?”

              “It means a precedent has been set! It means that if we can do this, retrieve 150 or more signatures from the student and parent body of our school within a month of the original decisions passing, we can save the program!” Lance exclaimed raising from his seat as his arms flare to exaggerate his point.

              At first, Keith sat there skeptical, _this couldn’t be real it’s too convenient_ , but then again Lance did have all this … solid evidence. A deep happy laugh bubbled in Keith’s stomach and into his throat out his mouth as he came to the realization that the idiot had done it! This optimistic dumbass had buckled down and made good on his word!

              “Holy fuck, dude!” Keith laughed as he shot from his seat.

              “I know right!”

              “You actually may have pulled this off!”

              “I KNOW RIGHT!”

              Realization hit Keith in that moment, “We have to go right now!”

              “Huh?” Lance pondered watching Keith slam closed the sacred binder and snatch it into his arms along with the picture frame he was holding earlier.

              “If we leave right now we can meet Shiro at the market before his shift ends, and then he can call a meeting at his house and we can set plans in action,” Keith exclaimed pulling Lance’s arm to force him towards the door.

              “B-but we didn’t even get to eaaaat, it was free food…”

              “Look,” Keith said using his open arm to take Lance by the shoulders,“if you come with me right now I’ll make it up to you any way I can”

              “Okay, how?’ Lance asked pushing his face closer to Keith, a slight grin spreading across his features.

              “I’ll think about it later!” Keith responded pushing the boy away from him and continuing to the exit.

              “Alright, but like did you just pull a photo off the wall? Who even is it of? Is it me? Are you stealing my pics for your secret wank bank?”

              “JESUS, LANCE!”

 

____________________________________________

 

              As soon as they got on their way back into town towards the market the bad weather Shiro mentioned in his letter that morning decided to show its face. Buckets of rain came pouring down at angles after being carried by heavy winds and gravity.  Lance’s hand-me-down 1999 Honda Civic he lovingly named Annie didn’t seem to be handling the rising waters they were trekking through too well, calling it quits only 15 minutes into the ride back into town.

              “No no no no no no! Annie come on girl! You’re okay, babe you’re okay!” Lance began to coo at the car tuning the ignition repeatedly in the hopes she would spring back to life.

              “Don’t you have to like get out and look under the hood?”

              “In this weather? There’s no way I’d see clearly,” Lance whined leaning back in the driver’s seat, defeated “that and every time something like this happens I just call Hunk, but there’s no way his sisters gonna drop him out here in this weather.”

              “Well, we’re not too far from the restaurant and Shiro has that big truck,” Keith said arching up awkwardly under his seatbelt to pull his phone from his back pocket “you try your mom and I’ll call Shiro, whichever one answers first.”

              They sat in anxious silence listening to the sounds of their phones mixed with the muffled sound of torrents of water surrounded the outside of the car.

      “Any luck on your end?” Lance asked

      “No, you?”

      “Mom says to just sit tight ‘til the storm passes,” Lance sighed “and then she’ll send Hector for us in the delivery van”

      “Who knows how long that’ll be?” Keith groaned “This is the worst; I’m trying Shiro again.”

              Before he could even hit redial Lance reached forward and pushed in the cassette tape that had been dangling from the mouth of the dashboard. Grainy pops and static pour into the air around them at first before fading out into familiar beat.

      “Smooth Criminal, dude?” Keith said rolling his eyes “Is this really the time for that?”

      “Never not time for good tunes, Keithy my boy”

      “So you’re telling me joking about ‘Annie are you okay, are you okay _Annie_ ’ is appropriate given the situation?”

      “I’m being serious dude,” Lance responded leaning back in the drivers set with his arms crossing in front of him “my car is probably fucked, but I can’t sit here and wallow over something so small when we can just laugh about it,”

      Keith looked at the boy in the driver’s seat in a slight awe, was this really the same boy who only 24 hours ago was panicking and passionate over saving the program. The same kid who when they were little would throw tantrums over who would get to be Superman when they played heroes, was now choosing not to be emotionally overwhelmed. The thought made Keith chuckle lightly catching Lance’s attention.

      “What’s so funny, huh?”

      “Nothing it – it’s nothing,” Keith struggled in between laughing

      “No no, now you have to tell me,” Lance smiled leaning over the center console “tell me!”

      “It’s just I was thinking this, like, if something like this had happened if we were kids or whatever,” Keith began “you would have totally flipped, but now you’re – you’re so calm,”

      “I don’t remember having a car when I was a kid,” Lance replied sarcastically.

      “You know what I meant, man,” Keith said gently slapping Lance’s forearm.

      “Well then, is that a good change or?”

      “No its good…I li – I don’t mind it”

      “Aawww c’mon you were just about to tell me you liked it,” Lance cajoles poking his finger into Keith’s chest “that you liked meeee~”

      Keith swats the imposing finger away, “Don’t read into it too much, I was just being nice or whatever”

              Lance smiled at Keith mischievously, but pulled back leaning into his seat again as the song changed to a slower melancholy tune. It was nice and the rain hitting the metal of the car made for a calming accompaniment.

              “This reminds me so much of that time your dad took us hiking when we were kids,” Lance sighs breaking the silence “and he got lost after maybe an hour and we ended ups sitting in the car ‘cause that big storm came in.”

              “We slept in the truck all night off the side of some country road before heading home,” Keith chuckles, “yeah, I remember”

              That was one of the last trips he remembers taking with his dad that actually ended well, it was well before his mom died for one of his birthdays. He remembers specifically requesting it be him, Lance, and his dad for the trip some kind of “boys only” outing. After that trip there weren’t really anymore of significance. Everything just stopped.

          His father did make an effort to connect at first that’s for sure, about a year after his mom died Keith’s dad invited him to go on one of his outings. He remembered being excited, it was middle school and he was mostly down for being pulled from classes for the week. The ride up to the mountains was fun up until his phone died halfway through and he realized there would be no outlets for him to charge with in the middle of a bunch of rocks and trees. That whole trip was miserable and cold, eventually a storm rolled in and Keith’s dad decided to cut things short for the benefit of his son. Never in his life did Keith think he would be so happy and willing to step foot on the laminate floors of his school. After that Keith never went again, but he didn’t like staying at home by himself so whenever he began to notice the signs of one of his dads trips he would call around to ask for a place to stay. Family mostly, he didn’t have any real friends except maybe Lance, but things between them had gotten distant and weird by then.

     “That was the last trip we ever really took as friends,” Lance says leaning on the console “but you and him must get out a lot, the trucks always packed and ready to go”

      “No – not really it’s…complicated,” Keith responds

      “Complicated? Well now you have to tell me,”

      Keith looks up at Lance who’s leaning over towards him, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to spill his heart and soul to this boy he hasn’t really been friends with four or five years. Keith wanted to, he really really wanted to, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready, but he wanted to and couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just _talk to_ Lance.

      “What are you thinking about over there?” Lance whispered.

     Keith’s eyes shot up meeting Lance’s, at some point the two had gravitated closer. He could feel Lance’s breath on his face, lightly tickling his skin with every breath. The two met eyes again, Lance’s dark eyes piercing into Keith’s own drawing a deep hot blush from his face. Keith couldn’t move, he could barely breathe and his palms began to clutch at his lap nervously.

      Lance leaned in closer.

      Keith eyes fluttered closed.

      Their breath slowed.

      The sound of the music and the rain faded out, until all they could hear was –

**_BEEP!_ **

      The jarring sound of Lance’s car horn as he accidentally pushes his elbow into the center of his steering wheel. Both boys jump apart breathing heavy and blushing, Keith raises his hand to brush back his bangs. Lance quickly ejected the cassette tape favoring silence to jams, and then all they could hear was the rain hitting on the car. It was no longer a calming accompaniment.

      Silence stained the air around them, time passing slower and slower until Keith could have sworn the digital clock on the dash stopped changing numbers.

      “The rain looks like It’s gonna umm…let up soon,” Lance clears his throat “Hector should uhh be here soon,”

      “Y—yeah”

 

____________________________________________

              Riding back into town sitting on the metal floor of the McClain family delivery van wasn’t how Keith imagined his Saturday going when he woke up this morning. Then again, he remembers not expecting much out of today he certainly didn’t expect that kiss. Well, almost kiss…it wasn’t a kiss per say, but it could have been. In fact, it almost was a kiss…oh god it almost was a kiss, Keith almost kissed his childhood best friend.

              Groaning at the thought, Keith cradled his knees to his chest staring at the boxes on the opposite side of the van as him. Up front, he could hear Lance and his brother bickering and laughing, Lance was definitely putting on a bit of a show and being as loud as possible.

It kind of made Keith laugh, god that boy always the showman.

              Cute too, in a puppy dog way wide eyed and happy, loyal, maybe even a little bit of a troublemaker. In that moment Keith looked up towards the front at Lance just as Lance turned back towards him, and their eyes met. A hot blush spread across both their faces and they jerked their heads away.

              Dear god, was Keith really sitting in the back of a van fantasizing over some boy – over Lance! His heart pounded in his chest, every single _BADUM_ , _BADUM, BADUM_ , ringing in his ears drowning out the crushing of gravel underneath the vans wheels. He slowly forced himself to look back towards Lance, turning his head cautiously as not to be caught in the act. This time the boy in question was facing forward, eyes glossed over and staring out the front window at the tree branches overhead…almost thoughtful. Well, as thoughtful as Keith could believe Lance could ever be.

A small smile creeped its way onto Keith’s face, as a single thought passed through his mind.

                           _What is happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write once I was finally able to get into it, so I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @emeraldtheivery I can't promise you a lot of updates on the fic, but I can promise a lot of just...antics and foolery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's that for now  
> Feedback is always nice and accepted.  
> Tumblr is the same as here and my Twitter is @emeraldtheivery


End file.
